lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bandicootfan63/RP Solo Story: Project Xia
This explains "Xia"'s background. *on a distant island, at a stronghold* *a man in a black cloak walks down the hall with other scientists flanking him* Man: I want to see the baby being born. Keep it in the womb. Scientist 1: Yes, sir. Man: And you, go get some...baby stuff. Scientist 2: Like what exactly, sir? Man: Milk, bottles, blankets, all of that jazz. Scientist 2: Right on it, sir! *runs off* *they get to a lab with a large chamber with green fluid, and a small female baby floating around in it* Man: There it is. My greatest creation, the first human child to be born completely with machinery and small bits of my own and my wife's DNA I've stolen. Scientist 4: Sir, the child's growth is going to be stunted if we don't release it from the chamber soon. Man: Keep sending electric shocks into the chamber to keep it stable. Scientist 4: *sweats* Yes, sir. *pulls a lever and electricity is shot into the chamber, paralyzing the baby* Man: I severely wanted my darling to be here to witness this, but she's obviously occupied. No matter, commence Plan B, I shall. Scientist 4: You're talking to yourself again, sir. Man: *yells at him* Shut up!!! I'll talk to whomever I want to, scum!! Release it. Scientist 4: Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-*the man slaps him aside and pushes a big red button, and the fluid is slowly drained as a hole is opened up in the botton of the chamber and the baby is pulled slowly and gently into it* *it comes out of a tube, wrapped in a small pink blanket with it's face peeking out* Baby: Goo! *opens it's eyes for the first time and looks up at the man* Man: *smiles evilly* Yes...*picks her up*...I've done it. Who says I need that woman, anyway? Scientist 4: *rubbing the side of his head where the man slapped him* Nobody, sir. Man: *glares at all of the scientists* I can't trust any of you goons around a fragile pieve of life such as this. Get out! Scientist 4: But, we have no way to get off the island!!! Man: I don't care! You have on minute to evacuate, before I release the sniper robots! *the scientists run out screaming* Baby: *cries at the loud noises* Man: *sits down with her* Don't cry, little one. You're safe from those morons. I'll raise you all by myself. *pokes the baby's nose* Baby: *smiles and babbles happily* Man: Sinister will take care of you...*he closes his eyes*...what to name you... Sinister: ...Xia. I'll call you Xia. *opens his eyes* Hear that? Baby: *pukes up green fluid on Sinister's chest* Sinister: Glad I wore my bad suit. *he walks out of the lab with with the baby* *eight years later, in a room with a large chamber in the middle* *the chamber opens up to reveal a chair with straps on the arms and where the ankles of the sitter would be* *Xia, now eight years old, steps into the chamber and sits down in the chair* *the straps automatically lock her in place* *the chamber closes up and the small glass portion is filled with a blinding green light and the chamber shakes* Category:Blog posts Category:Solo Stories